


Thank You

by cre8iveovadose



Series: Second Chance [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: Sebastian considers what his mental illness has cost and thanks Nick for all that he has done.





	Thank You

Sebastian looked down at the scars on the inside of his wrist. White, barely there, the worse ones a little darker and raised slightly. He ran his fingers over them gently, feeling the niggling urge in the corner of his mind. He took a deep breath and it was gone again. He moved his arm, watching the way the light played across his skin as his mind sped away, thinking of all the things that had happened because of these tiny scars.

Stints in psychiatric wards. Hours upon hours of therapy. God knows how much money spent on blades and bandages. Blood, tears, anger, fear, sorrow, relief. _A liver transplant_.

He cringed at the last one and moved his hand to rest over the scar that hid beneath his shirt. He still didn’t know how to feel about what Nick had done for him and it had been almost a year now. Nick didn’t like talking about it. Sebastian knew what had happened had been hard on him too, probably more so. But he could still see the understanding in Nick’s eyes when he took his anti-rejection medications in the mornings.

Sebastian glanced towards the bedroom door before he finally pushed himself off the couch. It was almost four a.m. and the homework he was looking at was all just words blurring together on the page now. He ran a hand through his hair as he shuffled across the apartment, flicking off the lights in the small living room before he carefully crept inside the darkened bedroom.

He could hear Nick’s quiet breathing, even and steady, calming. He slowly climbed under the covers, not caring that he was still clothed before he scooted over to Nick and gently wrapped him up in his arms.

Nick shifted slightly in his sleep but didn’t show any sign of waking. Sebastian was okay with that, he didn’t feel much like talking. It was enough to feel the life humming away beside him, to feel the rise and fall of Nick’s chest as he kept himself alive.

“Thank you for being the bravest boy I’ve ever met,” Sebastian whispered into his boyfriend’s dark hair. “Thank you for being good and honest and true. For not giving up on me, and not giving up on yourself. Thank you for picking up my phone calls and making sure I eat, that I call my mother and that I don’t forget people’s birthdays.”

He paused to lean forward and pressed a soft kiss to Nick’s cheek before whispering in his ear.

“But mostly, thank you for being you and for letting me love the beautiful, strong, smart, brave person that you are.”

Nick moaned softly in his sleep before he rolled over to face Sebastian, eyes still closed as he curled into his boyfriend. Sebastian smiled, kissing Nick’s forehead before he closed his eyes and let himself sink into sleep.

It hadn’t been easy letting Nick into every part of his life – no matter how involuntary the decision had been – but he was glad he had. There was no one Sebastian trusted more than the man he trusted with his mind, his heart and his life.

 


End file.
